lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Squad
Synopsis Dyna, Ember, and Rosy start a hero squad; Bridgette dresses up as a hero and defeats Hilary. Plot The opening is set in a comic book-like scene,Bridgette, dressed as Wonder Woman, runs throughout the scene, trying to catch a evil blob Bridgette: You're no match for me, evil blob! Then, Bridgette dramatically catches the evil blob Dyna: I am a hero, but I have no sidekicks! ?! Dyna: I know! I will start a hero squad with two of the best life saving lalaloopsies! Besides me. Rosy is a nurse, and she saves Lalaloopsies' lives by helping them when they're sick and keeping them healthy, and Ember is a firefighter , so she is able to put out any kind of fire! They're perfect members for a hero squad! Rosy: So, why are we here again? Dyna: To start a hero squad! Ember: Um…not bad. Dyna: Ember, you have fire powers, and Rosy, you can wrap bad guys up with your bandages! Rosy: Okay, does the villain get hurt? Dyna: Villains are SUPPOSED to get hurt! Rosy: Umm...ok. Later, Dyna, Ember, Rosy, Tiny, Red, Stumbles, Bear, Racoon, Dalmatian, Chili Pepper, Hedgehog and Teddy Bear set out to find some bad guys, when suddenly, they spot their friends. Original 8: HELP! Dyna: look! They are tied up to a railroad track! Ember: And the rest of Lalaloopsy Land is going to get them! Tiny, Red and Stumbles: OH NO! Rosy: Eat on this, Stupidheads! *wraps the train up in bandages and frees the eight*. Peanut: Hahahahahaha! This was just a prank! You should've seen your faces, now you can! *takes photo*. Dyna: (Mad and sad at the same time as the Lalaloopsies are bullying her) Meanwhile Bridgette: Oh no! It's my arch-nemesis, Hilary Vandemeer! Hilary: What are you doing? You know it's stupid to horse around in a puny little costume. Bridgette: Oh yeah? We'll see about that! *beats up Hilary*. Elsewhere... Dyna: I can't believe my friends have been tricking me! I just want to help people out! It's just not fair! Dyna's anger is starting to get out. Dyna: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *causes total destruction to the town*. Rosy: Escape! All: AAAAAAAAH! Bridgette: Huh? What happened? I'm so confused. Rosy: Bridgette! Help! Dyna wanted to form a team, but now she's acting more villainous than heroic! What are we gonna do? Peanut: Yeah! My friends and I pulled a trick on her, and we unintentionally hurt her feelings! Ember: Now she's so upset, she's destroying the town! Rosy: What are we gonna do? Bridgette: We'll find her and explain that you guys didn't mean to hurt her feelings. And so, Bridgette finds Dyna having a raging fit. Bridgette: Dyna! What's going on?! You seem so upset! Bridgette comforts Dyna. Bridgette: All right, Dyna. Take a few deep breaths. Dyna takes some deep breaths and settles down. Bridgette: What happened, Dyna? Why were you so upset? Dyna: I wanted to help people out, but my friends tricked me, and they made me feel really bad. Bridgette: Well, I think they need to apologize to you. Come on over, dolls! Rosy, Ember, Tiny, Stumbles, Red, and the Original 8 come over to Bridgette and Dyna. Bridgette: Pillow, Crumbs, Jewel, Mittens, Peanut, Spot, Dot, Bea. Dyna was only trying to help people out. When you tricked her, you hurt her feelings very badly. I want you dolls to tell her that you're sorry. Original 8: We're sorry, Dyna. Peanut: We didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Dyna: I accept your apologies! We can be friends again if you don't pull any more tricks on me. Rosy: We'll help you repair what you destroyed in Lalaloopsy Land. Peanut: We promise that we won't be mean to you anymore. Dyna: Okay, we can be friends again! Bridgette: Thank you all for apologizing and repairing the damage! I'm glad you're all friends again with Dyna. Rosy: Are we still a hero squad, Dyna? Dyna: We sure are! Together, we can help people out and save lives! You two are now my official sidekicks! Tiny: Am I your sidekick, too? Dyna: You sure are, Tiny! We're a hero squad! Let's save lives - together! Ember and Rosy: YEAH! THE END Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Lalaloopsy: Nuu Maho, Nuu Kawaii